The Legend of Korra: Warning
by maila08
Summary: Korra talks to aang about her nightmares...what surprise awaits her?


Thanks to the most patient and cooperative co-author ever: BG-13

* * *

Korra and Mako left soon after the discussion of their new visitor. The adults agreed not to tell the children, partly not to alarm them and partly because the details were too gruesome to explain. The Avatar asked her husband to leave her alone for a moment since she was going to try to connect with Aang and ask him about the nightmare she'd had. He reluctantly complied and the Waterbender went to the meditation pavilion, sat down, connected her fists and took deep breaths.

It took her a little longer than usual to go into the Spirit World but she managed. When she opened her eyes she was sitting in front of her past life who looked more serious than usual.

"So, I'm guessing you know why I'm here," she stated. He nodded.

"Yes, but first things first. You were almost killed by your son. You can tell him that I don't appreciate having my memories used to inflict damage on others," Aang said sternly.

Korra grimaced. "Mac wasn't thinking straight. He knows what he did was wrong. No need to push the subject further."

He gave her a sharp nod. "Now, about these dreams, I'm sorry but I had to contact you some way."

"Nightmares," she corrected. "This woman, Taren, she's going to upset the balance, isn't she?"

The Airbender nodded again. "Yes. The evil she brings is like none you have ever faced. Azula was nothing compared to her. You must be on guard."

"I know. From what I hear, she's full of surprises."

"Yes, she is. Her Bloodbender, Kan, there was someone like him before. Someone I faced," he began, allowing Korra to view some of his memories.

_They were in a court room. A man was being charged, Yakone. The council members listened to the evidence provided and Sokka made his decision: guilty of all charges and sentenced to life in prison. The Waterbender stood up and Bloodbended the entire council followed by everyone in the court room. Aang tried to stop him but was immobilized._

_"Republic City is mine, Avatar," Yakone claimed with a laugh. "I'll be back one day to claim it."_

_Aang fought against the hold but failed to break free and was knocked unconscious. With the help of the Avatar State he went after the man. Yakone proceeded to 'put him asleep for good' as he twist the Airbender's limbs and slowly his neck as well. At the last minute, he overcame the Bloodbending hold and took away the man's bending._

"You overcame the block with the Avatar State," Korra noted. Aang smiled.

"Yes, I did," he replied. "I know you'll defeat this new evil. I'm always here to help," he added, fading away.

When the Avatar opened her eyes she was drenched in sweat and felt a little sore. "Talk about making a point," she muttered, standing up. She headed over to the house and showered before going into her children's room. The Waterbender smiled as she saw the twins fast asleep. Quietly she caressed their faces and gave them a soft kiss on their foreheads before whispering a 'good night' and heading to her own room.

"How was meditation?" Mako asked, putting down the book he was reading.

"Tiresome," Korra replied, curling up next to him. He chuckled and massaged her back, instantaneously making her fall asleep. Sadly, it didn't last long.

* * *

Korra found herself in an underground warehouse and spotted a familiar Firebender, Lightning Bolt Zolt, flirting with a woman. The Waterbender cocked her head to the side and got closer, her eyes widening when she realized who it was. Taren. They were laughing while drinking a glass of wine.

"So the Avatar bought your little act?" the Nonbender mused, taking a sip from her cup.

The man laughed loudly. "Yeah. She was a bit gullible back then, probably still is. But yeah, I promised to stay out of trouble if she restored my bending and the poor fool bought it!"

Taren laughed loudly again, clearly amused. "I'm starting to become disappointed. I expected more of a challenge from her," she said with a frown.

The Avatar ground her teeth and clenched her fists. "I'll give you a challenge," she muttered.

"Don't underestimate her," he cautioned. "I don't know anyone stupid enough to cross paths with her, and everyone who has is either six feet underground, in jail or in a mental hospital."

The Nonbender chuckled darkly before standing up and heading towards the Firebender. She innocently sat on his lap and smiled at his nervousness. "Look, Zolt," she began, twisting her fingers through his hair. "The Avatar is but an obstacle in my way and I always remove whatever or whoever crosses my path."

"You don't know who you're dealing with," he repeated with a gulp.

The woman smiled maliciously and leaned toward him, her lips close to his as she reached down with one hand to pull something out of her boot. "Oh, but I do," she reassured before cutting him across his right eye. Lightning Bolt Zolt's hands flew to his face as he screeched in pain, falling out of the chair.

Taren laughed as if she'd just been told a joke while taking a sip of the wine in her glass, waiting to see what he would do. Zolt got up, fire coming out of his nose, clearly ** off.

"You're gonna regret that!" he roared, gathering lightning in his finger tips. The Nonbender smiled and lazily sidestepped his attack before pulling two stilettos from her boots and heading towards him. She kicked him across the face and the man was knocked back, obvious shock across his face since he hadn't even seen when she moved closer to him.

Korra stood in front of Zolt, trying to protect him as the woman sent a stiletto towards him but it went through her. The Avatar forgot she wasn't really there but felt a sharp pain in her abdomen as it went through her before hitting the Firebender. She screamed as she saw Taren approach the now fallen mafia leader.

* * *

"Korra!" Mako called, shaking his wife who was screaming in her sleep. She thrashed around as tears rolled down her cheeks. He continued to shake her a little harder now but his efforts earned a punch from the sleeping Avatar that knocked him back.

"Come on, Korra! Snap out of it!" the Firebender continued as he pulled her close to his chest. The Waterbender opened her eyes revealing pure white and knocked him back before getting into a defensive stance.

"It's ok, it's me. Mako," he said, getting closer. She stiffened but allowed his advance until he was in front of her. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her and she exited the Avatar State, crumbling to the floor in tears. The Firebender went down with her and held her tight, rubbing her arms soothingly.

"She killed him! She killed him!" she cried over and over.

"Who?" he asked kissing her head.

"That woman, Taren. She killed Lightning Bolt Zolt!" Mako's hold on his wife tightened at the news. She continued to cry until only small hiccups were heard.

He gently carried her with his strong arms to bed and wrapped and arm around her. The Waterbender put an arm over his chest and held onto his shirt tightly. He continued to tell her soothing words but sleep didn't come for the Avatar.

* * *

The next morning Korra got up as soon as the sun was up, knowing she wasn't going to get any sleep. Mako mumbled something incoherent as he felt her move out of his arms. She pulled her sweaty muscle shirt off leaving her in wrappings and threw it on the floor before wrapping her arms around her legs. The Firebender sighed and pulled her close to his chest as she snuggled her head under his neck.

"It's going to be ok," he whispered.

"No…it's not," she replied, getting up to get ready.

* * *

The couple went to the main house and accompanied Tenzin to the city to inform Lin of what had happened. The Earthbender seemed shocked and immediately organized a group of her Metalbenders and followed Korra to where she said the entire thing had happened. The Chief of Police entered the warehouse first, instructing the couple not to enter yet, followed by Bolin.

The Waterbender leaned against the wall with her husband's arms wrapped around her waist his chin on her shoulder. She sighed and leaned back against him, waiting to see when they would be able to go in. The door opened and two medics came out with someone on a stretcher, a white sheet over them. One of them lost their footing causing a bluish, grayish hand to hang off the side. The Avatar gasped before she made a move to enter the room.

Bolin came out and grabbed her arm. "Korra, don't," he whispered, shaking his head. She shrugged the hand off and entered the room anyways, followed by her Firebender.

Lin looked at her as a photographer took pictures of the scene. "You shouldn't be here," she barked.

Korra ignored her and continued her advance. The Earthbender stepped in front of her. "Step aside," the Avatar said.

"You don't need to see that," Lin replied, her voice turning surprisingly soft.

"Yes, I do." The Chief let out a sigh before moving out of the way. Korra froze.

On a wall there was a message written in red: "You're next."

Mako stared at the writing, wide eyed. "How did she write that?" he asked. Lin stared at him.

"How did she?" the Avatar asked, turning to look at the Earthbender.

"Blood," she answered. Korra felt sick. She turned to walk out of the room as if nothing was wrong, but a few steps later she crumbled to her knees and threw up everything in her stomach.

Mako kneeled by her side rubbing her back while she expelled the contents in her stomach. Lin called the medics back who brought in a stretcher. The Waterbender refused to get on it as she continued to spill everything until she could only dry heave. The Firebender told them he'd take her back to the island where she would be treated. Lin agreed and helped clear the way for him and the Avatar.

* * *

They arrived at the island and he directly went to Katara who asked him to lay her in the bed of her old room and asked him to remove the sodden shirt she had on and to lie her down. He did as he was told.

"What's wrong with Mom?" Mac asked.

"Is she ok?" Karah added.

The Firebender held out his arms and sat both his children on his lap. "Your mother felt a little sick to her stomach, but I think she'll be ok," he replied, trying to sound as reassuring as possible. A few minutes Katara emerged from the room.

"Korra is going to be fine; she just has an upset stomach. I helped her go to the bathroom and bush her teeth. Try to keep her from making any sudden movements that might further upset her stomach. I'm going to ask Senna to make her a sedative that should help her rest," the elder instructed.

Mako nodded and went inside the room. Korra was on her side, covered with a blanket since she was only in her wrappings. He went to her and pulled a chair next to the bed.

"Mom?" the twins called. The Avatar opened her eyes and smiled at them, holing out an arm to caress their cheeks.

"Hey," she whispered. "What are you two doing here?"

"We wanted to make sure you were ok," the little Firebender replied.

"I'm ok."

"Are you sure?" the little Waterbender asked. She nodded.

"Just have a little stomachache, that's all," she replied. Senna came in and caressed her daughter's cheek, a drink in hand.

"Plug your nose," she instructed, knowing her daughter hated the smell of tea.

Mako reached out and pinched her nose for her, while Senna made her take the drink. The Avatar winced and struggled for a moment before relaxing. "Ok, now let's leave mommy to rest," she added looking at the twins. They nodded and kissed their mother before leaving with their grandmother.

"Mako?" she groggily called.

"Hmm?" he replied, running his fingers through her hair.

"Our children…we need to protect them…" she mumbled, trying to stay awake.

"Don't worry, Korra," he said, kissing her forehead. "We will."

With those words the Avatar drifted to a dreamless sleep.


End file.
